


Untimely interference

by Paytoplay



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a disaster, Cracky, Gen, Time Travel, rebel rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paytoplay/pseuds/Paytoplay
Summary: Rex, plo koon, Ahsoka and Wolffe are sent far into the future to rescue Anakin, obi wan And Cody. The only problem is that anakin has a bad habit of using his lightsaber before his head and has Already heavily altered the Future.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Rebels

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo had another random idea and really wanted to write some stuff about it. As always I may come back or I may never come back who knows. Part 1 of rebel rebel ideas.

The base was under attack. That much was obvious. Somehow generals Skywalker and Kenobi had contacted them from the future After disappearing for two days, and plo Koon had brought him, Wolffe And Ahsoka along on the retrieval mission. But he hadn’t expected to appear in the middle of a war zone. This wasn’t what they had described over the comms. There where still A few people running around and dogfights in the air but it looked like most of the people here had already evacuated or gone to bomb shelters. Nothing in the air looked like a bomber so he ran into the destroyed hanger bay. As pilots ran to their ships Rex suddenly felt extremely out of place here. He didn’t know the procedure for this kind of thing and everything looked so strange to him. Brand new and high tech but old like it had been used for years. And he couldn’t see plo, Wolffe or Ahsoka. As fighters took off around him he tried comming the rest of the Retrieval crew. Commander Tano first  
“Commander Tano come in please” static “commander Tano what are your coordinates” still nothing. Alright general Koon now. “General Koon come in please” nothing again. Still static. “Commander Wolffe come in please” a familiar Beeping sound told him his message was received “commander Wolffe what are your coordinates. Commander Wolffe?” No response. “Commander Wolffe please respond” nothing. He could reach his comm but not the commander.  
Rex walked farther into the wrecked hangar bay and examined the room around him. Scoring from explosions... supply crates, ships. There where other doors he assumed lead to the rest of the facility and possibly control rooms. He decided not to invite himself inside in case he wasn’t welcome though and climbed onto a nearby crate to wait. After all, this was time travel they where working with here, maybe he was just early to the party. Eventually the fire stops and ships start returning to base. Rex scans for any familiar Faces among the pilots even though he’s sure he won’t see any. He’s cut off from his thoughts as a lazer bolt deflects off his chest plate. 

***

He throws himself behind the supply crate he was sitting on to escape the fire and grabs both pistols. He peaks from the crate to see where the shot was fired from. General Skywalker wearing an orange flight suit and a black cape, was running towards the shooter with his arms out yelling at them.  
“Hey hey! Hold your fire he’s not a stormtrooper!”  
“He’s one of yours? Sorry they just look so similar” the pilot replied Putting away his blaster.  
Skywalker then turned his attention to where Rex now stood and ran up to him and threw his arms around the trooper  
“Hey Rex! Ya made it!” He then released the startled captain and threw his arm around him “welcome to 34ABY! I’m pretty sure this is an alternate universe or something and it’s really cool. I met my daughter and she’s really badass and kind of old? She says I’m evil and dead in this universe but that doesn’t matter. We’re fighting stormtroopers now. They wear white armour like yours. Where are plo and Ahsoka by the way?”  
“Uhh I’m not sure General. I appeared here without them sir.”  
“Huh. Alright then. Well I’ll probably be able to sense them when they arive. How did you get here anyways? Also obi wan made the rule that you have to talk to us informally now because we aren’t generals. Which is strange because he was talking with Leia about battle strategy and stuff. He also told me not to address her as Leia because she is a general.”  
“I don’t know exactly how we got here sir, it was all General Koons doing. It involved hyperspace and the force that’s all I know.”  
“Cool. You should probably get changed by the way. Don’t want you to get shot. Leia probably has another one of these flight suits or you could ask obi wan if he bought you anything.” Anakin started guiding Rex down the halls towards his room  
“Bought sir? How long ago did you send that message?”  
“Three days ago. But I’d say we’ve been in the future for at least three weeks. A lot has happened in that time. Obi wan is mad because I may have killed a very important person and done something to the timeline but since this seems like an alternate timeline I’m not to worried. Cody got captured and my super emo grandson like religiously warships the evil me so I cut of his hand. Cody shot some ginger bitch and I killed what I think was a Sith Lord. Oh and I met my son in law and he seems pretty cool. And obi wan used the force to get some credits to pay my son in law to get us here. He used the extra to buy clothes because apparently nobody believes in or likes Jedi here.”  
“Uh... huh... sounds... eventful”  
“It was! Anyways see if this fits you.” The pair had reached Anakins small room. It had a bunk bed, some drawers and a table and that was it. Anakin tossed Rex a yellow vest. It really wasn’t his style. “It was meant for me but I preferred the flight suit. It should mark you apart for now though, and you can lose some of the armour if ya want.”  
“Sure. Thanks sir” Rex still didn’t trust anything about this place and only removed his helmet, pauldron And shoulder bells to acomidate The (in his opinion) awful vest.  
“Alright lets go. I want you to meet everyone! Especially Leia. Her first!” Anakin excitedly pulled Rex out of the room and the door slid shut behind them. The facility was already on repair and the damage wasn’t as bad as the outside.  
Anakin brought Rex into what must have been the communications deck. The lights where dim and there where multiple tables with hollow maps around the room. An older woman stood with a pilot, Cody and Obi-Wan at one of the tables. Cody was wearing a jacket with his shoulder bells over it and A scarf over his chest plate, and Obi-Wan was wearing a trench coat in place of his robes  
“Hey Leia look who’s here! You’ll probably be rid of us soon I guess” called Anakin across the room.  
The woman sighed and lightly face palmed “Who is it Anakin?”  
“It’s Rex”  
Leia straightened. She had heard conflicting things about Rex. She had heard he was smart and responsible from obi wan and she had heard he was as bad as Anakin from Cody. And the Rex she knew had been there at the battle of endor. “Pleasure to meet you Captain Rex.”  
“A pleasure General”  
Almost the same answer Cody gave. Good. It seemed this one also wouldn’t be that much trouble. “Alright. I assume he also doesn’t have a ship to sleep on? Hell stay with you then Anakin. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve still got damage reports to get through”  
“Alright see you later Leia. Obi wan when you’re done why don’t you come find me”  
“Actually I’m done here. What did you need me for Anakin?”  
Anakin motioned for obi wan to follow and walked out into the hall. Obi wan followed next to him and Rex, Cody obi wan at the regulation distance. When Rex tried to fall back Anakin grabbed his wrist to keep him at his side  
“You don’t have to do that you know. Cody’s just a freak like that” he said letting go  
“Anakin!” Said Obi-Wan  
“Relax. I’m just joking! We’re allowed to do that you know”  
“But you don’t need to be rude. Anyways what did you want me for?”  
“Well Rex is here but plo Koon and Ahsoka aren’t yet. They all came here at the same time so where are they?”  
“Hmm I don’t know. It’s possible they appeared at different times. and it’s also possible that only Rex actually made the journey”  
“So your saying we still have to just wait for rescue? Not that I’m complaining this place is great, it just kind of a bummer.”  
“Well have you tried contacting them?”  
“I’ve tried sir. All I got was static from Tano and koon, and I got a connection with Wolffe But he didn’t answer”  
“That’s slightly troubling. When was this?”  
“About two hours ago sir”  
“Alright well, we should try again later then. But while you here... why don’t we introduce you to some of anakins friends?”  
Apparently Anakin was quite popular among the rebels for killing the supreme leader of the first order and for being the chosen one. Some of the rebels seemed to rather dislike him, calling him Vader. But he didn’t mind them. Apparently there was only one Jedi left named Rey. Obi wan had taken to training her in his spare time. The pilot that had shot Rex was Poe Dameron And he was actually pretty nice, and rex got bombarded with questions from a girl named rose. Anakin had told her about Rex it had seemed.

***

“I mean do we really have to leave when the others appear?” Anakin asked absently while beating Han Solo at holo chess  
“For the last time yes we do. We have a war to win” replied obi was sipping his tea  
“Yeah sure we do. But this war is so much better. Leia can call the shots and I can shoot stuff out of the sky and I’m only responsible for me. Nobody’s counting on me and there’s no council breathing down my neck”  
“Well who’s gonna lead the 501st? Some replacement Jedi?”  
Anakin thought to krell and Umbara. “No. Your right we would have to bring them here”  
“Take the entire 501st and desert the army? Anakin that’s a horrible idea”  
“Your right. I would need a better plan...”  
“Hey kid ya gonna move?” Asked captain solo  
“Oh right sorry” Anakin made a move taking one of solos important pieces  
“Darn it. Well. You win. Four in a row you where right.”  
“Of course I’m right I- wait master do you feel that?” Asked Anakin standing up.  
“Feel what!?” Asks solo with slight panic as he’s learned Of the Jedi's sense for danger  
“Yes I do. She’s here”


	2. Old droids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka joins the fray and anakin and Rey bond over droids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will now be a series I guess. Or it will continue as long as I feel like writing at least. I do have a solid end in mind it’s just a matter of how do I end up getting there.

Anakin ran down the ramp of the melenium falcon and saw Ahsoka standing Outside on the runway with two rebels.  
“Yo snips! Over here!” He called across the runway.  
She ran towards him the two rebels trailing her. They where finn and rose  
“Master! What happened how did you get here? And where are rex and plo?”  
“No idea how we got here. Rex is inside I’m pretty sure. Not positive. He arrived earlier today. Don’t know where plo koon is but now that your here I’m not worried about it. I see you’ve met Finn and rose?”  
“I was right! You are lady Tano! You became a myth forever ago, escaping the purge and helping take endor” said rose excitedly “you established the fulcrum network of spies and helped take down the empire!”  
“Umm... I never did any of that”  
“Well of course not yet but you will. And it’s really cool”  
“Well thanks I think”  
“Well thank you rose but really she needs to speak with obi wan now” cut in anakin “come on snips there’s plenty more to see” he pulled her into the falcon and sat on the couch  
“Ah hello Ahsoka have you spoken with master koon?” Asked obi wan  
“No I haven’t tried yet. I just got here and a few minutes ago I was on the shuttle with him. But I can try now” Ahsoka pressed a button on her comm “master plo? Master plo koon are you there?” Static. “Guess I can’t contact him yet”  
“No I guess not. Are you warm enough in that Ahsoka? I have an extra jacket if you need it”  
“No im fine. How far in the future are we anyways?”  
“Something around 80 years. The basic rundown is that in this timeline anakin turned evil and the Jedi got purged. Then Anakins son brought down the empire that had replaced the republic. Then the first order rose and it’s also pretty bad. We are fighting against the first order now. The first order troops look like clones but all white and they don’t have the same face. Anakin just killed their leader as well so that puts us firmly on not their side”  
“Wait anakin did what!? How why!?”  
“It was pretty cool. My grandson was there. He’s evil so I cut off his hand. They kidnapped Cody and Kenobi insisted we had to save him-“  
“-you Didn’t raise any objections. And of course we went back he’s our friend!”  
“Yeah I know I know anyways. We stole a ship found out he was on a big boy cruiser and then I cut off my grandsons hand and killed the Sith Lord and Cody shot some ginger idiot that wasn’t Kenobi and then we left. Obi wan was mad.”  
“I still am mad”  
“Ok”  
“That cleared up almost nothing. Why was he kidnapped?”  
“Cause they thought he was a stormtrooper that deserted I guess. I don’t really know why or why he was on the capital ship”  
“Alright then...”  
“Anyways Ahsoka lets go meet my daughter! She’s Leia and she’s really cool.”  
Anakin got up to lead her into the base when she Finally noticed “Wait why are you wearing a cape?!”  
“Cause it’s awesome and I stole it from my idiot grandsons collection while stealing back Obi-Wans lightsaber”  
“You make no sense skyguy”  
“I make plenty. Now common I’m sure Leia would love to meet you”

***

They found Leia talking with Poe in the hangar  
“Hey Leia look who else just arrived!”  
“Ahsoka Tano. It’s always a pleasure even if your... younger this time”  
“You already know me?”  
“Yes I do. But that doesn’t matter now. Here to bail your master out of another mess?”  
“Hey!”  
“You bet. But I had master plo koon with me before and I can’t seem to find him. Do you know where he is?”  
“No. I know as much about time travel as you do I’m afraid. If I knew more I’d have shipped anakin back by now”  
“Hey hey no need to be rude. Leia, where will Ahsoka stay?”  
“Well I suppose she can stay in your room. There’s not really many other Spare rooms here.”  
“But I’ve already got Rex to split my room with and hell sleep on the floor if Ahsoka joins!”  
“Sigh. Figure it out anakin. I’m on break right now and I can’t spend All day worrying about you with a war to fight”  
“Right sorry General” said Anakin turning To leave  
“Well good luck Leia!”  
“Thanks Ahsoka”  
When the two got to Anakins room Rex and Cody where sitting on the top bunk talking about their time in the base. Rex was wearing the blue white and grey jacket he had gotten from solo but still had almost full armour on.  
“Oh hey Rex, Cody. I heard you had arrived but hadn’t seen you”  
“Yeah I arrived a few hours ago. Still getting used to this place.”  
“Commander Tano” Cody gave a small salute and left  
“Well. Rex apparently we have to share this room with Ahsoka now so someone has to sleep on the floor”  
The room was quiet for a few seconds before Rex sighed and slid down from the bunk  
“I can sleep on the floor sir”  
“I’m sorry Rex...”  
“It’s fine Ahsoka. I’m used to it”

***

“Hey you like droids?” Asked rey leaning on the r2 unit anakin was working on  
“Depends on the droid. But yeah I quite like this one”  
“Luke’s old astromech? This thing’s So ancient you probably had one back home!”  
“You could say that. This here is r2-d2 and he was actually my astromech before Luke”  
“Really? That old huh? Cool”  
“Extremely. This baby’s survived what is it three wars now?”  
“Well two and a half wars. This ones not over yet. Need a hand with that?”  
“Nope I’ve got it... there we go”  
R2 let out a series of beeps and lit back up to life  
“No your not in the afterlife buddy. It’s really me.”  
“Bwee bo bep bo bo bee”  
“Nope not a dream either. That’s really just Anakin Skywalker. And I’m Rey. It’s nice to meet you”  
“Beep bweee beep beep bea”  
“Eahh just call it time travel. That’s what we’re calling it.”  
“Oh wait anakin you said you where good with droids right? And you fought in the clone wars? Well someone brought in part of a really old magna-guard! And well, I collected a bunch of pieces of different guards and now I have a whole one! If we could get it working it would be worth a fortune and a half!”  
“Manga guard?! Well normally I’d say your dumb and it would definitely attack you, but since we have r2 here we can probably Factory reset it before we rebuild it. So sure! Sounds awesome!”  
“Great! Its in a lot of pieces, But I’m sure we can get it to work!”  
Rey lead anakin over to where she had laid out Most of the parts on a table  
“Yikes. It’s not even full enough for r2 to reset yet. Can’t say I’ve ever built a magna-guard but seems a fun challenge.” He picked up the head and examined it  
“It’s a challenge but i think it would be worth it” said Rey looking over the one complete leg. “I’ve never seen a whole one. What are they like?”  
“A big change if your used to fighting b1s. They have really menacing voices and can sometimes be a real challenge to fight. Would actually be a good training droid for you.”  
“Maybe. But I have obi wan for that. And this guy seems dangerous”  
“I’m sure once he’s reset he’ll be just fine. And you like droids. You two will get along. And when Obi-Wan leaves he can help you train”  
“I guess. He needs a name. What do you suggest?”  
“What’s the Id number on the chest plate? I’m sure it’s not the same as the one in it’s databank but it’s a good place to start when naming droids.”  
Rey put down the leg she was working on and read the faded numbers “I G 100... and the cereal code is 2H647. That didn’t help” she put down the chest plate and went back to working on the leg.  
“Well I’ll call him I1 for now. Just easier. To bad he doesn’t have his poncho or staff. Well have to find him a replacement.”  
“They fought with staves?”  
“Yeah electro staves what did you think they used?”  
“I guess I knew that. It’s just... the quarterstaff is my preferred weapon and I was thinking maybe I1 here could teach me a few tricks.”  
“Not the lightsaber?”  
“No. As you know I was a scavenger almost my whole life so the staff is still a lot more natural to me”  
“Hey I get it. I’ve been a Jedi most of my life so the lightsaber is natural to me.”  
Anakin put down the head with a thud “there. We keep going at this pace we should be done by tomorrow! R2 wipe his memory please.” He handed the head to r2 and turned his attention to the less complete arm.  
“So you where a scavenger on Jakku right? How did the desert treat you?”  
“Rough of course. My parents left me there when I was still young. I lived in an abandoned walker and I dreamed of being a pilot. I always liked the starships. Even though I was scrapping them I learned quite a bit about how they where built. Your from the desert to right? How’d it treat you?”  
“Yeah I’m from the desert. Tatooine. Was a slave. I worked in a scrap shop for my master watto. I was good at fixing things. And even better at racing pods. I really do hate the desert and I’m glad i don’t have to live there anymore. The last droid I built on tatooine was a protocol dropped called c3po. He was a good friend. Bit strange though.”  
“This might be a crazy question but was he gold plated with one silver leg and no lower midsection covering?”  
“Yes why?”  
“Your never going to believe this”  
Rex ended up with the top bunk after all, as anakin was busy talking with Rey and repairing the droid all night.


	3. First orders special orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux tries a little science experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be the worst chapter yet I’m not gonna lie. It felt kinda bad to write but it’s pretty necessary for the plot. Definitely subject to some more tweaking in the future. Sorry.

Star killer base. Directly after a meeting involving all high ranking officers about the supreme leaders demise. The third that week.

“What do you think the possibly is that he was telling the truth? That maybe that was Vader? His force signature was massive, and he was even more skilled than snoke Was.”   
Ren paced The room. All he could think of after the incident was that man. That man that had confronted him in his own prize room, and bested him in lightsaber combat. That man that had such an imposing presence with the cloak he had stolen. It looked, felt, like Vader must have. His eyes had been so angry and so disapproving even though ren had never met the man.   
“As much as I hate to admit your right, it is possible. I believe that time travel was involved. We’ve got a new prisoner from the rebel base. Even though we didn’t capture or destroy the base this might benefit our cause. This prisoner was reported dead of old age over fifty years ago, and would logically have been even before that. and Yet here he is looking rather young actually.” Said hux  
“Vader?”  
“Did you see what happened last time we had your ‘Vader’ on-board?”  
“You got shot and I got this.” He slammed the table hard with his metal fist   
“Yes. But we got cc-3636. There’s no doubt about it. Everything lines up exactly. It’s him. And He’s a clone so he can be easily programmed to do what we want”  
“Another trooper. That’s not what we need to crush this threat! Those Jedi won’t fall to more troopers as you’ve already seen! Future or not just another trooper wont help us! That man could have been Darth Vader and your Concerned about a clone!? That’s insignificant! We had a clone before and all we got was crushing defeat!” Kylo slashed his chair in half for emphasis.  
“I’m thinking we can send him in as a secret agent or an assassin. All clones had lots of extreme training, and we caught one that received cc training on top of that. I don’t think this is just another trooper. This might solve your Vader problem. Clones where bread to kill Jedi.”  
“And if he arrived after Vader then he might have some connections to them. I see what your saying here. I don’t think he will fall to this simple clone but it’s worth a shot. How do we reprogram him then?”  
“All the old republic files are still here. I’ve currently got a research team on this, but I believe we may be able to produce an add on to the existing inhibitor chip with our desired commands”  
“And you think this could make our clone kill rebels?”  
“Absolutely” 

That night hux watched the first trial run of the prototype chip in the clone. He stood in behind the one way glass of the observation room. The clone was in restraints sitting at one end of a table and the scientist sat across from him with a notepad and audio recorder. A guard had a blaster set on stun trained on the clone who was awake and sitting perfectly straight. It answered most of the questions correctly, except he apparently thought the supreme leader was the chancellor and a few other mix ups. The tests preformed relatively well, each prototype answering more questions correctly and constantly preforming well in simulations.   
It had helped that the emperor had already figured this all out and they had his files to go off of. They had a few minor incidents where the clone identified itself as a threat and attempted to terminate itself but those flaws were mostly ironed out. The bigger flaw They had to overcome came In between tests. Without a clear goal the subject would start to gain control back and try to escape or remove the chip, or sometimes just cry or scream in pain. By the fifteenth prototype this problem was gone and the agent was safe to keep without restraints. The clones remaining eye also shifted to a darker colour for unknown reasons with prototype fifteen, but it was almost ready to be tested in the field.

“-and in just five days as well. I’m honestly quite impressed” said hux  
“Yeah... I don’t like it. It’s creepy.”  
“What? It’s not that bad. And it should be able to kill Jedi. Including your Vader”  
“I still think we are wasting our time with this thing. There’s only one unit and three Jedi. I’ll be glad when this little project fails and we can continue fighting these rebels head on.”


End file.
